Processing aids can decrease the time and energy consumed during mixing rubbers, such as nitrile butadiene rubber (NBR), natural rubber (NR), and ethylene propylene diene monomer (EPDM), allowing for maximum use of the expensive mixing machinery. Typically utilized processing aids including paraffinic waxes, mineral oils, polar surfactants and petroleum resins for example function as external or internal lubricant due to limited compatibilities. Because of the limitations of known processing aids, there remains a need for new and useful processing aids for rubbers.